The Youth of the Wolf
by Wolfen Dreams
Summary: Kiba is found as a pup, and raised by the tribe. But someday, he will have to leave. Oneshot, Pre-series


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wolf's Rain. Big surprise.

* * *

He had come across the pup after the fire. Rumors of a pack of wolves in the area had sent Wolfheart in search of them, but it appeared he had not been the only one aware of the pack of wolves in the area, because before he arrived, what had once been a meadow was just ashes and burnt logs. There were no wolves in sight.

He remembered the teachings of his people, the ones that worshiped wolves as near gods, and he decided to search for bodies, to bury. A respect for the dead was something that all could share.

Near the end of his search, he saw a spot of white in the mass of black. Pulling away the logs, he found a pure white wolf pup. He picked it up, knowing that the pack was dead, and that the wolf would not survive on his own.

When he had lifted the wolf, it squirmed around, and nipped at his hands. Wolfheart laughed good-naturedly. Though he was wearing the mittens, the little fangs were sharp. Even so, it was not particularly painful, and the attack was more of that from a kitten.

"Kiba," Wolfheart said, naming the wolf for the fangs that had been among his first contact with the wolf.

Still holding onto the pup, he reached into his pack and pulled out a piece of jerky, and offered to the wolf. Kiba eyed it, the wolf's caution stunted by a pup's curiosity. He sniffed it before taking the proffered piece of meat. A nip to the finger and some nudging towards the bag told Wolfheart that the pup wanted more. He laughed and pulled out a bit more. After Kiba finished that strip, he pushed for more. Wolfheart laughed. "No more, little one. We can get more at the village." The wolf looked at him sharply, but comprehension shone in his eyes.

Still holding the wolf, he walked towards the village.

.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;

"Wolfheart!"

"Hello!"

"Good to see you back!" Shouts followed him as he entered the village.

"Any luck finding the pack?" One member, Grayfeather, asked. Wolf heart's face fell.

"I arrived and found the entire meadow burnt to the ground. I found five adult bodies." The faces within hearing range fell. "But…" he paused, and pulled out Kiba, who he had let ride in his pack. "This little one was still alive." Everyone gasped, and looked at the little wolfling. Kiba growled at the large grouping of men, baring his sharp little fangs.

"This is Kiba. And this is the mitten that was an expense of his name!" Wolfheart laughed, showing the torn mitten. The men laughed.

"Are you taking him to the elder?" Grayfeather asked. Wolfheart nodded. At this, the crowd parted, their eyes still on Kiba and smiling. Wolfheart walked towards to the teepee that housed the elder.

"Hello, Elder," Wolfheart said, bowing his head in respect.

"Hello, Wolfheart. Was your journey a success?" The elder asked.

"The meadow was destroyed, a fire, and the pack dead." The elder now bowed his head.

"This is sad news." He replied.

"But there is good news, yet. I found this small one among the ashes." The elder turned, noticing Kiba for the first time. His eyes widened briefly.

"The Chosen Wolf." Wolfheart looked up. "And a pure White Wolf will lead the wolves to Paradise, where they will finally be at peace, where they will finally be free," the Elder quoted.

"You mean…" Wolfheart trailed off. The Elder nodded.

"Take good care of this young one. This world depends on him. Nurture him, for he will have a hard path. But most important, when the time comes, let him go." Wolfheart looked at the little Kiba, blinking softly at the fire, and nodded.

That night, with Kiba curled up next to him, Wolfheart dreamed.

_A young maiden, lit up green and with startling red eyes, floats in a bubble._

"_Kiba… Kiba…" She calls._

"_Hello?" I ask._

"_Kiba…" This time she turns to look at me. "The flowers protected Kiba for this one, and now Kiba is with you." She states. "This one can tell. This one has been waiting for Kiba." Wolfheart stares up at her._

"_Who are you?" He asks._

"_This one is Cheza. This one feels Kiba. Where is he?" She asks._

"_Kiba is at home with me." He states. She looks at him._

"_Kiba is but a pup. This one will wait." She says._

Wolfheart woke up to Kiba pulling on his arm, pulling him towards the door.

"Come, Wolfheart!" A voice sounded.

"What?!" Wolfheart said, looking around.

"That is your name, right? That's what the others have been calling you." Wolfheart stares at the wolf pup, who had now stopped pulling, and was looking at him inquisitively.

"Is that you, Kiba?" He asked, feeling distinctly strange. He believed in the wolf's spirit, but he had never thought of a wolf speaking to him.

Kiba looked distinctly impatient now. "Of course. Come, the outside is calling!" Wolfheart wanted to say more, but instead he follows the wolf outside. As he opens the teepee, Kiba runs out, howling joyfully. Wolfheart runs after him, trying to chase him, down, to catch him before he runs off.

"Kiba! Come back!" Kiba paused, for a brief moment, and looks to Wolfheart. Wolfheart is almost certain he heard mischievous laughter to match the expression on the wolf's face before he darted off.

After five minutes of chase, Wolfheart began to wonder why Kiba had not left him yet. Surely, the wolf could have left him in the dust by now! Another look from Kiba and Wolfheart understands. Tag. The wolf was playing with him, giving him a fair chance. Wolfheart laughed in earnest, and sped up.

When Kiba next turned to look for the man, he saw nothing. Kiba paused, looking for him, when hands grab him from the front. Kiba snarls, attacking the hands before he hears the voice of Wolfheart, saying "Gotcha!"

This time, Wolfheart is certain he heard laughter. "Come. Let us get breakfast." This time the wolf yipped excitedly, and Wolfheart heard the words "Yay! Food!" within the yip. He set Kiba down, and the wolf followed this time, instead of fleeing.

"Hey!"

"Good Morning"

"Have a bit of trouble there, brother?" Men shout at Wolfheart. Wolfheart laughed.

"I guess it was playtime." The other men chuckled, while Kiba stayed close to Wolfheart's side.

"Is there any meat left from breakfast?"

"None for you, sleepyhead, but the Elder had us save some for Kiba." Grayfeather answered. Wolfheart turned to him.

"I'm wounded. You all care for Kiba more than me!"

"Nah. Just figured it wasn't the wolf's fault you wouldn't wake up for breakfast!" Grayfeather said, as he put down the meat.

Kiba looked to him, and then tore into the meat.

;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;

Many moons pass in this manner. Wolfheart takes care of the young Kiba, teaches him to hunt, and the wolf stays with him. One night, when Kiba is nearly full-grown, still living with Wolfheart, he dreams again.

"_Kiba… Kiba…" The maiden is back._

"_Hello, Cheza." I say, suddenly remembering a name from a long-forgotten dream._

"_This one has been waiting. Kiba is grown now." She states. I stare._

"_But surely it is not yet time!" She stares. "He has much yet to learn! He is only a pup!" The girl looks at me, softer now._

"_This one understands. Nevertheless, this one has waited for Kiba. This one wants to meet Kiba."_

"_Who are you?" A voice sounds near my side._

"_Kiba…" She says. "This one is Cheza. Kiba, find Paradise."_

"_Paradise?" Kiba asks._

"_Paradise. It is every wolf's birthright. It is where they can be free, where they can finally be at peace." She answers. "Find this one. Find Paradise, Kiba." She says._

When Wolfheart woke up, he understood that Kiba would not be with him for much longer. And he understood that soon, he would have to listen to what the Elder had told him so long ago.

_And when the time comes, let him go._

Wolfheart looked to Kiba, still sleeping, though restlessly, shifting and whimpering. Within the whimpers, he hears the wolf murmuring.

"Cheza… The Flowers… Paradise…" Kiba awakens slowly.

"Good morning, Kiba. Would you like to go hunting today?" He asks. Kiba stared up at him, and perhaps it is just his imagination, but Wolfheart is certain there is something different in his gaze.

"Yes."

"Then I'll just speak to the elder, and we will go." Kiba blinked, showing comprehension. Wolfheart left the teepee, allowing Kiba to run, or get breakfast.

"Good morning, Elder." Wolfheart said, as he walked into the tent.

"Good morning, Wolfheart. How are you? And Kiba?" Wolfheart bows his head.

"We are both fine, though I have come to see you about Kiba." The Elder looked to Wolfheart.

"I had a dream last night. It is similar to the one before, with the same maiden, though this time Kiba was with me. She said that she wanted to meet Kiba, and told him to find Paradise." Wolfheart stated.

"Then the time has come." The Elder answered.

"But how do we know that this maiden is trustworthy? What if it is not time? What if Kiba is not even the right wolf?" The Elder looks to Wolfheart sternly.

"You do not want to let Kiba go, do you?" Wolfheart looks down, but nods his head.

"I do not think he is ready."

"I have watched the pup grow. I believe he is." Wolfheart looked to the Elder.

"I believe your word, and I thank you for your counsel." He said.

"I believe you know in your heart what is right. Besides, since you have brought Kiba to our camp, I have looked into the areas pertaining to the Chosen Wolf. His white coat reflects the purity of his spirit, and it reflects the lunar flowers that chose him. It is not chance he survived the fire. The flowers protected him. And now the Flower is calling him to his destiny."

"You mean…"

"Yes," the Elder answered, "I think that the maiden that has visited your dreams is the flower maiden, the one who will guide the wolves to Paradise." Wolfheart nods slowly.

"Kiba and I will be hunting today."

"Good luck."

;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;

The hunt is successful, Wolfheart and Kiba felled a doe, and Kiba caught a rabbit for a snack. While Kiba simply eats the rabbit, Wolfheart must skin, cut, and cook the doe for his own dinner. Kiba runs off, for exercise and fun. While cooking the doe, Wolfheart watched Kiba as he howled.

That evening, Kiba and Wolfheart rest. Kiba's stare still kept the slightly restless note.

"Kiba, of the white soul, do you wish to speak with me?" Wolfheart asked.

"Why did I survive? I've asked myself that a hundred times. There must be some reason for me to be here, but what is it? I keep hearing this voice, from deep within me, and it keeps telling me I can no longer stay here." Kiba replied. Wolfheart stared straight ahead.

"The time has come, for you to set out upon a journey. You did not survive on your own. The flowers protected you, and the land spared your life. Listen well to the words of your soul, your destiny must lie in a different place than this."

"A different place?" Kiba asked.

"You must leave this land, and never look back."

_Good luck,_ Wolfheart thought to Kiba, though he did not voice it aloud, _I hope you find the Flower Maiden, and I hope she leads you to Paradise._

When Wolfheart returned to the village the next morning, he returned alone.


End file.
